The Worst Summer Camp Ever
by NilaSagol
Summary: Every team decideds to go to Summer Camp. Not everyone wants to go but they have to. Can they survive two months of it? Warning: some randomness
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "The Good/Bad News."**

Exams were finally over. Everyone would get to go home. So everyone thought, Gai had a plan and most people wouldn't budge to go for it. Summer camp was the idea, not even Kakashi agreed at the sensei meeting that it wasn't a good idea to have the students run up and down and tire out after the brutal exam that they just took. Gai still wanted to try it, he kept going on and on with how it would do good for the students and that it would help them interact with a new experience.

Kakashi was going to verse him all day or however long it took to get him to not do it. It didn't work.

"Come on, Kakashi." replied Gai. "It won't hurt em', why, I remember when I was a boy scout and we'd have to do it all the time in my glory days!"

"Boy scouts? You were in, boy scouts?" asked Kakashi, he began to crack up as Gai glared. "Gai, there is still more things I have yet to find out about you..."

"Kakashi! I was a fine boy scout, I actually got the highest ranking and that was "Scout Trooper"." Gai bragged. "All my other friends chickened out...I was the camping genius of my troop and the tracking genius..." Kakashi began to laugh again. "Laugh all you want, I'm not doing this alone..."

"What?!?! Gai, you have to be serious...I'm going?" Kakashi moaned, he just wanted to rest and go home like the other sensei's. "...Gai, the exams were days ago. The students are going to hate you."

"No they aren't, a little outdoor time for about two months won't hurt them." Kakashi looked wide eyed at Gai and all the other sensei's also went wide eyed. "You're all a bunch of wimps, especially Kakashi. You wouldn't even last a week out there! I bet you I could even last!"

"Well, I changed my mind...I'm going." Kakashi looked Gai straight in the eyes, Gai eyes went surprised. His rival was going against him. "I bet you I can out last you anyway...Just me and you, no other sensei's."

"Well, well, well, Kakashi. It's been awhile since we've done a competiton..." Gai replied. "Fine, we'll see who lasts and whoever doesn't has to train both teams and do washing duty for a week."

Kakashi agreed to the dare. Gai smiled. All the sensei's had to break the bad news to the worn out and stressed out students who would definetly say no and or get angry for going. Gai ran down the hall to where his team stood, Lee looked up at him and saw that he was getting ready for something and Neji sensed that it was no good, he already figured out that when Gai was excited that it was bad. Gai began jumping around and stopped. Everyone was confused.

"Alright, listen up!" Gai replied. "In about three days were going to go camping for two months and you'll be doing extreme sports week, rock climbing, and other activities...als..."

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Neji, his eyes went into disbelief. "There is no way I'm doing extreme sports week with all those and camping! What are you trying to do, _kill _us?!?!

"Gai-Sensei! I want to try this camping thing out!" Lee seemed like the most cheerful one in the group that actually wanted to do it. "Come on, it will be fun for everyone!"

"Lee. Shut-up." replied Lai, Lee flicked his low pig tails in his face as he glared at his twin. "Even if we're twins, agreeing doesn't always happen! Gai-Sensei, why torture us now? We're tired..."

"Yeah." replied Tenten. "I pulled a couple muscles and the soreness doesn't help, it'll be everyone's worst nightmare if they hear the words "_Camping_" trust me on this one. Especially if you're a girl on your time of the month, We'll be battling it out for every stupid thing..."

Gai shook his head. "You kids and your complaining, Lee is the brightest one of the bunch. He doesn't care how much pain he'll get in, he still wants to try it out. Everyone is going."

Lai, Neji, and Tenten sighed. This was going to the worst thing to do for the summer, everyone just wanted to do something else instead of trying to do "relationship building" activities. They've tried most of them and the last one with rollerskating ending badly with Gai and a couple students crashing into things, not knowing how to skate, and with Gai falling over the railing into the roller rink and destroying the stero system in the back. No one ever dared to try rollerskating again after doing it for two days, more than half couldn't skate and Gai cursed the rink saying that the wheels on the skates were faulty when they weren't. It was just bad skating and not enough practice.

Neji couldn't believe he was going, he wanted to train and hang out elsewhere. He didn't want to be at a campsite sharing a cabin with other people and getting hurt. He sighed once again but perked up, he wanted to be clever and show all his teamates that he could actually camp but he erased the thought. He might hurt himself or end up worse than he started, he couldn't even use a compass or didn't know alot of camping terms. Camping was probably a weak strength for him, he actually thought it was crazy.

He thought camping was: "Stranding yourself in the middle of nowhere and getting lost, stranding yourself again, getting lost, waring yourself out, stranding yourself again, getting lost for about the fifth time, and you finally think it's time to go home and pack up and leave all together." That's what Neji thought and he knew he wasn't going to like it. He just wanted to train or read his book, not have his sensei go camp ranger and force him to enjoy the comforts of camping. It sounded terrible.

X X X

By now, everyone knew and more than half of the students were mad. Kankuro and Gaara was one of them, they didn't want no part of it. This wasn't on their plans to spend their summer, both wanted out but Baki did warn them extra work would be involved if they didn't go and painfully agreed to going. They also thought Baki was stupid for also saying that "Their family relations needed bonding and that they needed to do more things together." Something Gaara couldn't learn or hoped to not learn. He was the one with the lowest excitment, Kankuro threw a fit.

"Great! I'm stuck with all brats for two months!" Kankuro yelled. "If I get stuck with Naruto then I'm doomed. I know I'm going to get stuck with him and some others I don't like!"

"Baki went too far..." Gaara replied, he looked at Kankuro. "I hate group activities, I hate camping, I hate summer, I hate it all! I'm going to have issues at that place, I only think for myself."

"God, is that all you guys do is complain?" asked Temari. "I know I don't like it but I'm not throwing some big fit over camping, it'll give me a chance to make some things..."

"That's your lamest excuse yet!" replied Kankuro. "Your the oldest, talk Baki out of sending us. It'll do us all some good before me and him have it out!"

"I can't. He said: "_All the other Sensei's are_ _doing it. Why do we have to be the only ones that never do things like that?_" Temari sounded just like him in a sarcastic way. "Plus it's "Brotherly Sisterly theme" with our team this month. This is all a bunch of crap and a waste of time, who's the idiot who invented camping anyway?"

"Bunch of losers, that's what." Kankuro closed his eyes. "I might as well brace myself to be pissed off at any brat that comes my way, they're bound to mess up and make us suffer..."

"Well, you haven't tried it yet." Temari gave Kankuro a weird look, she grinned. "I might as well brace myself for all this...I've camped before...it gets tiring after awhile..."

"I'll die if we have to do _arts and crafts_ or _campfire songs_!" Kankuro looked outside. "Two months...None of us are going to stand two months, I bet people are going to sneak out..."

Gaara shifted. It seemed hopeless to get out now, they were stuck. None of them had been to summer camp since they were younger and it became an issue with alot of students. All the teams walked into the meeting place, where everyone had a face full of stress and anger or happy smiling people who wanted to go that was about three: Naruto, Lee, and Shino.

Kiba wanted to go no where and Hinata didn't feel like going, she just wanted to stay home and press flowers or play with her sister. Shino just stood there and sighed, he wasn't showing emotion but he was excited on the inside. He was happy that he was going, he'd be a scientist while going there.

"Shino!" yelled Kiba. "Why ruin it for us? Hinata and me don't want to go! You just want to study all the stupid bugs that are there!"

"Hey, it sounds more fun than you think." Shino took out one of his own bugs and examined it. "Bugs are nice, I'll be able to find more there than the same ones I keep finding here."

"Well, m-maybe it won't be so bad then..." replied Hinata. "It might be fun..."

"Well, I have no say..." Kiba replied. "Might as well join the rest of them..."

Naruto pushed and shoved himself through the crowds of people as everyone watched him put all his things right in the center, he was the first one already packed when the camp didn't start until two days later. Lee put his things with Naruto's and smiled, everyone couldn't believe they were serious as the two talked on and on about camp and how things were going to go as everyone talked over them. Ino and Sakura watched Naruto and Lee talk about camp and were in disbelief over the fact that they wanted to go.

They looked at each other and sighed.

"I can't believe Naruto..." replied Sakura. "Kakashi-Sensei was going to say no and then he had to make a deal with Gai...This is the worse thing to do after an exam."

"Tell me about it. What makes you think Shikamaru wants to go, he'll be lazier there than here." Ino replied, as she looked at Sakura. "...Camping isn't my thing, I heard it's boring."

"At least we have a cabin or something. We won't be too far from civlization...I'm out if we do hunting or hiking..."

Naruto ran over to the two girls and couldn't calm down about the trip and was excited. "This is goin' to be great! Sakura, why are you so down? I thought you'd be more into this..."

"Well, I'm not." she replied. "I'm surprised you won't tire out after extreme sports week and try to do all the things they want us to do."

"Tire out? There is no way I'm tiring out..." Naruto smiled as Sakura looked at him in a mad way. What? Jeez Sakura, why can't you make things fun? Gettin' mad at me won't do anything."

"Maybe you and Lee have mental issues." Sakura replied. "I have never seen anybody so hyped up that they pack the same day and start to try and make camp here..."

"Huh?" Naruto looked around as Lee unpacked his bags and took out his tent and sleeping bag, everyone gave him a strange look as he put his things back in his bag. "Well, I guess we're too excited..."

"Well, maybe I'm underestimating the fun we might have." Sakura smiled, she actually had another thought on her mind on why she wanted to go. "Training won't have to happen if we go."

Gai came in odd clothing as he walked out. He was in his boy scouts uniform, it seemed too small for him because half his stomach showed and he looked different. Several students laughed and choked back laughter as they saw him come out and blow his whistle. Something wasn't right, why was he dressed like this already? Everyone had bad feeling something had to get done, they all could feel it. Gai walked up on stage and eyed all the students and told them the first thing they had to do to get ready.

"I know it's a little early but I want everyone to start packing up...come on chop chop, the buses are coming in about less than fifteen minutes." Everyone's eye lit up as the scrambled to get home and find all the things they needed for camp, Shikamaru was the last to leave as he slowly followed the rest. The door was blocked by students trying to get out, as Naruto and Lee pushed everyone out of the way and waited for the buses. Time was on their side now, they had to make sure they got back here before the buses left.

Shikamaru was the last to get ready as he borded the bus last and almost turned back, which he did and the bus door closed behind him as he smiled.

His mother came out of nowhere as he dragged him back to the bus and forcing him to get on. Shikamaru flailed to get away from his mother and the two began playing "Mercy" as they fought, Shikamaru lost and his mother dragged him to the bus as he whined and began trying to get out. He was thrown on the bus as he ran to get out again but it was too late, the bus door closed. He began to cry as the bus began to move and his mother waved to him. Shikamaru cried.

"No, I'll have work and do things!" tears were actually coming out of his eyes. "I want to go home! My mom already embarassed me, and I want to go home! Damn it, let me off the bus!"

The bus cracked up as Shikamaru continued crying and he probably would still be crying until they reached the camp, the bus driver seemed to have a mind his own. He was driving too fast or he'd go too slow and couldn't choose a speed. They almost crashed into another car, actually three cars and the police almost caught them.

Bags and items slipped around as the bus went back on route, it was hard to stay seated when there was so many bumps and holes in the road. Shikamaru's food spilled all over his face when the bus hit a bump and it got all over the aisle, everyone waited for his crying to start again but he threw the food down in rage and began cursing his outcome.

No one knew how bad this was going to be and the worst things hadn't happened. The next thing on the list was: "Extremes sports week and Camping safety." Everyone was going to tire out or either tie up Gai-Sensei by the end of that week if none of them made it.

**That's Chapter 1. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2- "Gai's Bad Boot Camp"**

The sun was barely up when Gai woke up early and decided to make all the student's morning a living hell by waking them up at five-thirty. He got out of his cabin and entered Cabin 3 with Naruto, Shikmaru, Gaara, and Neji. Gai blew his whistle at full blast as they woke up in fear and Shikamaru fell to the ground. Gaara was the only one not effected because he got less sleep than the others and he was already up anyway. Neji wanted to stuff Gai's whistle down his throat as he heard it again and again. Naruto got up and looked at Gai with a weird look.

"Let's go! Get your sleepy selves out of bed and get out here for morning aerobics!" Gai yelled, half the cabin didn't answer and some did. "Come on, there's no time to waste!"

"Gai, do you even know what time it is?!?!" replied Neji who was more than annoyed. "It's 5:36, none of us have a legitimate bone in our bodies to move around! We want to sleep!"

"Well, I did warn you guys to sleep early last night but no. You all had to listen to Kakashi and stay up late with him." Gai replied. "There's a reason why I'm making you all do this so early."

"What a drag, I'm still tired from yesterday and I still feel wiped out..." Shikamaru went back into bed and hid under the sheets, Gai pulled them off as Shikamaru looked up. "You can't make this easy can you, Gai-Sensei? Part of me thought we were going to do this."

"It's too early to do aerobics..." Naruto replied, he looked outside. "It's barely dawn, come back in two hours and I'm sure all of us will be happy then..."

"Naruto. You think I'm going to say yes and walk out? No, We're doing it weather you guys like it or not and after that it's swimming! It's part of _Extreme Sports Challange week_." Gai smiled as half of the cabin still didn't reply. "Alright, move out! Come on, let's go!"

Everyone looked at Gaara who blinked his eyes and walked forward. "If you guys are thinking about letting me kill him then we're on two different sides...It's a waste of time for me..."

Everyone sighed and got out as the rest of the five cabins also got out, Lee jumped down and was ready for anything eventhough he didn't get the most sleep. He stood next to Lai as he glared at his twin, it was too early to do this but Gai did promise a two hour sleep period after before swimming started. Lee wanted Lai to be pumped up but he barely could keep his eyes open.

"Lee. I'll strangle you, you know I didn't get as much sleep as you and you also know at certain times I'm not like you..." Lai replied as he glared at his twin once more, he was tired and not in the mood. Lee paused and still looked at him. "I'm sorry Lee, I didn't get much sleep."

"That is okay, you can make up for it when Gai-Sensei gives us a two hour rest period..." Lee smiled. "Come on, Lai. You are tough enough to do this...I can feel it!"

Lai sighed as he walked out into the dark and fell asleep on a rock as Lee shook him. He got back up as Gai got in front with spandex that made his students cringe and some others shutter. He was wearing pink and purple and the pink was so bright that it caused more cringing to other students. Kakashi busted out of laughter to see Gai in such "girly colors" It wasn't like him to choose an outfit that outrageous. Gai saw Kakashi and glared, why was he laughing? Gai acted up.

"KAKASHI! It was the last one they HAD at the store! I was unlucky enough that there was a sale the same day and all the other colors were gone. It was either this or the ballerina combo!" Half the students loss control of their laughter as they imanged Gai in a ballerina dance outfit. "What?!?!"

"Enh, I can't imagine that!" Neji was still shuttering as he looked away from Gai and couldn't believe he was using his imangination to see him that way. "This is creepy..."

"Well, enough about my outfit. It's time for aerobics and I want no complaining after this..." Gai was in his tough couch attitude, all his students were used to how he acted but not the others. "Let's go, 30 push-ups! Get moving, this like boot camp for a week, I'm going to work you until you can't move anymore! Oh, I forgot this is cardio/aerobics!"

"Kakashi-Sensei, why do we have to do this?!?!" asked Naruto, Kakashi just sat back and laughed as Gai watched the students do their push-ups. "This is after exams when we're exhausted! I bet you, someone is going to _literally_ die of physical strain!

"Naruto, I'm challanging Gai." Kakashi replied as he calmed down. "If I lose, then it's double the work for me. I can already see this is going to be a tough week."

Lai couldn't do more than eleven push-ups and dropped. Gai came over to him as he saw Lee go past fifty. "Lai, you're letting your brother win you. You specialize in "Physical strength."

"Sensei, I used all of it during exams. I'm too tired out to use my usual strength. Lee had easy and I didn't." Lai looked up as he used whatever strength he had left and reached thirty and dropped as his face was buried in the ground. "Sensei, you're going to kill us all! I want to sleep!

"Tough it out, Lai. In boy scouts, that's what they told us when we got cut, if we fell down, if we couldn't do something, or if camping was was too hard. They told us to tough it out and I did." Gai looked at Lai as he got up and waited for the rest of his teamates to finish. Lai was going to hate the first week of camping along with several others, Naruto and Lee were the only ones that were enjoying the physical strain, Gaara refused to take part. Gai told him to clean out the fireplaces and the bathrooms and Gaara marched away cursing and carrying on. He didn't like to be told what to do and wanted to do things on his own.

"I said, I don't want do all the dirty work..." Gaara looked back as Gai marched over as he told the others to start the cardio workout, Gai looked over and saw Kankuro doing the same thing and the both of them to clean the places. "Baki strictly told me that if the two of you aren't going to try things out then I could give other labor for you two to do while you wait. Also, you're letting your sister beat you guys at your own game as she stays in."

Gaara and Kankuro walked away as they traveled next to each other and got ready to clean the bathrooms and the fireplaces. Gaara got stuck with the bathrooms as he argued to do the fireplaces and Kankuro lost his temper and the two began fighting. Gaara stopped and turned away.

"Why making everything so difficult, Gaara!" Kankuro replied, he glared at his brother. "Just do something for once and just get it done! I swear, Gai is the craziest sensei of them all!"

"Well, sitting out didn't do anything..." Gaara took the brush and began sweeping soot out of the fireplace. "How many fireplaces are there? I hope there's not too many..."

"Let's see, one...three...six...uh, about twelve in all if you count the other rooms..."

"Fuck, I'll be doing this all day...What a waste of time and energy..." Gaara closed his eyes as he began cleaning the other fireplaces that hadn't been cleaned in months or years. "These are people are terrible, they let the place go to shame and I have to clean up after them."

"Well, if you checked what condition the bathrooms are in, I wouldn't be complaining!" Kankuro was digusted at the sight of it and began scrubbing the floors, he still four sets of bathrooms to clean and threw done the scrubber and got angry. "I swear, Baki did this on purpose and if I could knock him out, me and him would tango..."

Gaara groaned and continued working as Kankuro kept complaining as they continued they're work.

X X X

After swimming, a two hour rest period, hiking, and a game of capture the flag, everyone went back to their cabins exhausted and out of breath. Kakashi looked at Gai and realized the students were going to need a rest period of about two days, Gai also saw it and saw that Lee's energy was as low as Lai's and that everyone needed a rest before doing all those things again. Gaara and Kankuro were the only ones not feeling tired or wiped out, they entered the cabins and saw the tired look on everyone's face. Neji got up to move and feel back down due to his overtired muscles, he couldn't move and everyone else in the cabin's were asleep or groaning of pain.

"That's how you were work em' Kakashi, this wasn't going to be about crafts and stupid slow activities. It was going to be about fitness, group activities, and challanging their minds." Gai smiled as he fell back in the chair and watched Kakashi roll his eyes. "I'm sure everyone one them is fine."

"...You killed them, I doubt they waking up tommorow." Kakashi replied, he scratched his head. "I even planned a campfire for tonight and I guess we'll have to wait another night to have it..." Kakashi sighed and walked out. "That doesn't make me forget about our little competiton, Gai."

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi." Gai shook his head as Kakashi stood there and watched. "I have a bad feeling you're not going to tough this one out...It's just a feeling but I could be right."

_"We'll see, Gai. We'll see." _Kakashi took out his book and laughed a little as he read, Gai went to check up on the students as they looked up at him. Lee was thrilled after working out so hard, Naruto kind of enjoyed and still smiled but the rest were in pain and couldn't move.

Neji looked up as he fell down again and looked at Gai. "Are you ready to work us again? Or are you coming in with good news that we can pack up and leave...I'm starting to not like this..."

"Come on, this isn't how everyone should feel." Gai replied, the students looked at him with a shock look. "You guys have to give it a chance, I didn't like it the first time but I got more into it."

"Some of us aren't outside type of people, like me." Shikamaru always came up with something that involved too much work. "It's too much work doing camping, some of us aren't going to last..."

"Just promise us that we won't have a workout day like this for some weeks, although some of us did like it..." Naruto replied, he half smiled as he laid back down in his bunkbed. "I liked capture the flag the best, and I enjoyed hiking too." Gai smiled as he heard Naruto. "It's still sports week isn't it?"

"Yep, that means about six more days." The whole cabin died, how could they take another six days of it? "Well, Kakashi's going to teach some. Although this was my idea in the first place. He only get's one day, one day only. Tommorow's the only easy day you get with no physical adjustments or getting hurt, rest now and don't make the same mistake as last time."

Gai left the cabin as the others began trying to nap, Lee sat on the steps of his cabin as he saw his whole cabin asleep. He didn't feel sleepy and decided to wait until they called dinner, Gai saw him and had a good idea for his student to do. It was going to turn into Lee's worse nigthmare in the next two hours. Cooking. Lee was never too good with it and Gai wanted him to some work, Lee ran up to him and happily greeted him. Gai smiled as Lee looked at him.

"Alright, Lee." He began. "Since dinner's close, I want you to help Kakashi and I prepare the food. I know it's not your strongest skill but I want you to try it out."

"Gai-Sensei, I have had a lot of accidents with cooking. I do not know what a "blender " is from "how to cook and not burn anything." He looked at Gai. "Lai's hair caught fire the last time, I almost cut my finger off using a can opener, The stove caught fire, Neji's hair was almost cut off, I almost..."

"Alright! You've made your fair share of mistakes but that doesn't mean you're bad, you just didn't know how to use those appliances correctly..." Lee began thinking and smiled. "That's it, now get to it...I feel like have some ribs and beef tonight..."

Lee ran to get the meat as he began adding seasoning to it, and began cutting the fat off. He accidently missed the meat and that made him run into his first accident, he cut his finger as he cried out and ran around thinking his finger had come off. He jumped in the air as he fell down crying.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried as he ran around some more, Gai ran over to examine his finger as he saw only a deep gash and nothing bad. "I'll have to get surgery! Oh, Gai-Sensei..."

"Lee! You almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you really did cut it off!" Gai stood Lee up as he stopped crying. "Lee, you should try out for theater. I think you'll do well in it.

"I told you, I have bad luck with culinary arts!" Lee replied, he ran to try again as he slipped on the floor knowing that a "wet floor" sign was within five feet of his eyes and fell down with the meat falling on his face, Gai choked back laughter as he saw it. "...I am so stupid, there was a sign..."

Gai left Lee to work by himself as he sat down and watched the sunset. Kakashi was beginning to think that he was enjoying camp too much and that Gai went crazy.

**That's Chapter 2, Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Safety First, Embarassment Later"**

It was Lee and Lai's job to do the grocery shopping that Gai left them in charge with. They went to the store and realized that shopping wasn't as easy as it looked and it became a physical strain. Lee took the list from Lai as he pushed the shopping cart, he wasn't used to using a "shopping cart" in Konoha there was no shopping cart for the stores and the store was modernized, it was _WAY _different in this area. Lee began looking around as Lai pushed the cart and watched all the other shoppers go by him. Lee got excited that he found the first thing on the list and ran to get the second item that was in the aisle next to him.

A crash was heard and Lai soon heard it as Lee slipped on pickle juice and landed next to other pickle jars that crashed to the ground. Lai covered his eyes and knew the people that worked here were going to notice and it would become a big scene, Lee came back with the second item and smiled weakly as Lai put the item in the shopping cart. Lai was finding shopping odd.

"Lee, it seems you were too excited to notice that something was out of place..." Lai replied. "Don't let it happen again."

"Sorry, Lai-san. I never knew shopping could be fun!" Lai's eye changed and he couldn't believe his brother was enjoying himself. "What is next on the list? I guess he wants us to buy cookies next."

"Don't go wild this time! Take it easy!" Lai replied as his brother ran off to find the cookies. "Now I have to find something called "Pizza" What's a pizza? I've never heard of it..."

Lai went to the opposite side of the store and found the pizza in the freezer and began examining the pizza, he didn't know which one to pick but chose cheese, and cheese with pepperoni for any of his friends that didn't like one and could have a second option. He watched for other things on the list and picked them up as he saw Lee race by with his arms filled with items that were on the list, Lai ran with his shopping cart and decided to make a game out of who could get the most items. Lee and Lai gave each other competitive glares as they both got item after item.

Lai ran too fast and his shopping cart tipped over as he packed up the items and got the rest of the items and beat Lee at the finish line at the check out center, Lee smiled and put all his items in the shopping cart. They were in line at an express check out center as Lee began trying swipe items and couldn't figure out how to use the machine, Lai got annoyed and began trying to make it work. Lee took the item away and began swiping it a third time as they fought over how to use the machine.

"They should really get modernized in Konoha, none of us have an express check out!" Lai replied, as Lee still messed with the machine. "What bad timing, all the other check outs are full!"

"Well, if the machine does not work then we can just take the groceries and leave..." said Lee, Lai covered his eyes as his brother rethought things. "Oh wait! These have to paid for, I almost forgot!"

"I'm glad you stopped yourself, if you walked out then we would have another scene again." Lai snickered over the last incident as Lee tried to make the machine work. "Lee, we should get help."

"No, that is okay." Lee replied. "I just got it to work, now we can swipe our items."

"Uh, Lee." Lai pointed to how much the bill was plus tax. "Do we have enough to pay for all these groceries? How can everything be $125?!?! Did Gai have multiples of his favorites?!?!"

"Yes. The bad news is that he only gave us $80, that is all we have to pay for all the groceries." Lai heavily sighed as he took out his money and added some of his which reached the amount. "Oh, I was going to say that if you did not have enough that I was not going to be your best option."

"I'll kill Gai-Sensei, that money was for my samurai sword! I worked hard to earn it all and now I don't have enough for it!" Lai sighed. "Whatever, let's just wait for Gai here."

Gai rolled in just in with the van, as he beeped Lee and Lai as they began loading the groceries into the car. He searched for his favorite foods as he saw three boxes of everything he wanted. "You guys sure knocked yourselves out to get these. So, the bill wasn't bad? I had hope not..."

"It came to $125.78, you only gave us $80! Gai-Sensei! I was saving the rest of my money for my sword!" Lai glared at Gai as he realized that he did make a mistake. "You better pay me back!"

"Well, I made a mistake. Oh well, you find some other way to earn it back." Lai sat down and pouted as Gai noticed. "You can't beat yourself over this for the day, We're running laps!"

"Laps again?" asked Lai who sighed. "I'm never going to like camping, it's too much planning..."

"Oh, come on. I swear, they need to do more things with the kids these days..." Gai went on and on about his childhood days as Lai banged himself against the seat for hearing about it the tenth time. "Oh and today we're going to hike again, I feel like doing that today..."

Lai sighed as Lee got excited for the hike, Lai thought it was bad that Lee was more excited over things them him but he laid back and watched the scenery. They were into the first two weeks and the two months weren't over at all, they still had some weeks to go before it ended.

X X X

Things were going fine, Naruto had accidentally ate a spoiled sandwich when he didn't even know was moldy and disgusting and thought it tasted fine and he forgot to read the labels on expired milk that Gaara accidentally forgot to throw in the garbage and it was long overdue for the garbage but he began to drink it as well. Things were about to get worse, he was still fine but little did he know he was going to be sick. Sakura would flip out over his stupidness over not reading or checking the condition of foods which Naruto often did, Neji often made the same mistake sometimes.

Sakura saw Naruto walk in zigzag like pattern as he joined the rest of the group. She knew something was wrong. "Naruto, don't tell me you've ingested something spoiled again..."

Gai came over to examine Naruto as he saw that he had symptoms of sickness. "Okay, this is the eighth victim of a safety imbalance. Five of you also had the same accident and the others decided not to "play it safe", I won't name names but you know who you are." Gai gave Naruto to Kakashi as he carried him into the cabin to rest, Naruto was lucky to only have a less severe case of sickness and not full on food poisoning. Gai sighed, some of them weren't getting the message.

Lee ran up to Gai-Sensei as he looked at him. "Gai-Sensei, does that mean the hike is canceled? Pleases do not cancel it, PLEASE?!?! I want to go!"

"Lee, it seems the students don't know a thing or anything about safety and I think_, in my best options _that we have a class on safety and camping measures." Gai looked at all the faces of the students as they gave him a blank look, they weren't prepared for this. "Get your pencils, I brought the learning materials incase we need education. One thing about me, _I'm always prepared_."

Gai struck a pose right after and Kakashi rolled his eyes. The students groaned as they walked into the big cabin to learn about safety and camping measures, Kakashi was still surprised to see himself still surviving out in the wilderness. He thought he would have packed up by now and headed back to Konoha by now, he was actually enjoying himself and wanted to stay and read his books. Gai had a bad feeling Kakashi was going to have a good time, he was going to lose the bet.

Neji came in front of Gai. "I think we all want to hike, not do a boring lesson on safety when we just did one two weeks ago. It's not my fault that those people decide to make those mistakes."

"Neji, eight people haven't avoided accidents. One was almost a full food poisoning and now Kankuro is in the hospital, Gaara wasn't careful with knives and almost risked a safety hazard, Naruto just got sick." Gai didn't stop there. He continued on. " Kiba almost burned the cabin down, Shikamaru went off on his own and got lost for two days, the list could go on! Everyone is vurnable for a safety hazard!"

Neji still wanted to disagree. "I see but not everyone is at risk, Gai. Kiba and Shikamaru began sword fighting with switchblade knives until Kiba was stabbed through his leg and arm and screamed out in agony as Kakashi was on first-aid duty and began treating him. Neji looked at him. "I guess we do need a lesson on safety, I hate to admit it but we do...We're not being careful..."

"That's the spirit, Neji!" Gai hit on the shoulder as he fell to the ground. "I'm glad you're seeing things my way. Now, let's get into the classroom! Learning is going on!"

Everyone came in and Gai began going into different safety measures and what was important and what wasn't. Naruto was feeling better as he joined the others, Gai made everyone write notes as everyone paid attention except for Naruto and Neji as they talked about things. Gai had it all planned out after he got through the first half of the lesson, he began to get sucsupious to Neji as he watched him closely. Something wasn't right, and if you were Gai's students you already knew.

Before Gai could begin Neji and Lee were being chased by wild hornets as Gai looked to see the nest on the ground as the swarm still chased the two, safety wasn't being used properly as Gai would have said but everyone watched and laughed as Neji ran and yelled out in pain of his painful stings and tripped over a stick and fell face first into the mud. Lee was still yelling and screaming.

"Gai-Sensei! HELP! Stop these things!" he yelled as he ran into the cabin and slammed the door and waited for the invasion to be over, Gai stood away from the nest and sighed.

"Did any of you throw rocks today?" Gai asked as Neji looked at Naruto who giggled and smiled weakly. "How did Neji just come outside of the room to where Lee was? I guess I should make safety number five clear: "Don't hurt bugs or animals!" That's what you guys get for doing that!"

Mosquitos swarmed the classroom as Naruto hit himself repeatly and was getting bitten every which way. He cried out as Gaara tried using his sand to destroy the mosquitos, everyone complained of their bug bites and Naruto complained the most as Gai shook his head. Eveyone knew it was summer and that bug spray was needed, only Neji followed directions and wasn't getting bit.

Gai put his hand over his eyes. "Mosquitos are out especially during the summer! Bug repellent should be on at all times incase something like this happens and sunscreen is important too!"

Kiba and Hinata had to bring Shino in a different way because he was sunburned and today was hotter than most days. He couldn't move at all and Gai almost flipped out because he didn't follow the rules and he was really red. Shino cried out when he was moved and he whimpered all through class until Gai had to call Kakashi to take him to the hospital for his sunburn.

"For the love of god! Do any of you know how to survive a heatwave?!?!" Gai laughed and turned serious quickly. "That is an example of safety not being used properly and Shino is smarter than that but because he wanted to study the bugs all day, he forgot sunscreen!"

"I warned him!" replied Kiba, he looked directly at Gai. "He didn't listen to me and now he just earned himself a stay in the hospital, I knew something was going to go wrong. I just knew it!"

Gai grumbled and continued teaching the class about safety as they watched and studied the ways of CPR for the sixth time in a row. People thought it was stupid but Lee and Lai took things seriously because it had happened to Gaara a few weeks ago and no one knew what to do and only they did because they had paid attention in class and it seemed stupid that no one called for help.

"I'm going to keep getting on all of you until I see improvement!" Gai warned, we've had several choking incidents and no one knew what to do when they happened!" Everyone felt guilty for not calling help or for knowing what to do when a situation like that happened. "I see it on all your faces but don't worry we'll relearn it all in this class and you'll know what to do."

Everyone groaned as they got ready to learn. Gai hated to sound boring but he needed to teach all the students a lesson before another accident happened and before someone else made a mistake about another situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Sake And Gai-Sensei"**

Kakashi and Gai had sat down for the evening and Gai began drinking sake to relax and unwind from the lessons he had been teaching. Kakashi watched him carefully as he drank and Lee came running over because there was another problem, Gai couldn't believe it and looked where the fire was on the stove. He got and sighed heavily, this wasn't getting very easy.

"Rock Lee, didn't I tell everyone how to use a fire extinguisher? How is there a problem?" Gai looked directly at Lee. "Come on, Lee. I need an answer."

"Um, well...I was cooking again and as always I have bad luck..."

"Never mind, I see Naruto has control of it already..." Gai sat back and saw that Sasuke was on fire and he didn't know how to get it out. "Stop drop and roll! Stop, drop, and roll!"

"Gai-Sensei, we may have to cancel dinner..." Lee walked over to him and smiled, Gai told Lee that there was extra meat in the frige and he went to go get it.

The fire was put out and everyone began to cook again, Gai looked at Kakashi who seemed to be adjusting to camping just fine and began reading a book. Gai continued to drink as Kakashi watched carefully, he kind of hoped he would drink too much and be drunk for the rest of the night. It would be a sight to see for everyone, Lee and Lai at least knew not to touch any of it.

Lee got curious and looked at the bottle as Lai took it from him. "Lee-san, we're not to drink it...The last time we did we almost got at one another..."

"I know, I am just looking at it...I just want to try a little..." Lai snatched the bottle away as Lee began trying to get it. "Come on, Lai! What could go wrong?"

"You'll destroy anything in your path...It goes the same way when I get drunk..."

"At the rate Gai-Sensei is going, he might get drunk..."

Lai looked over at his sensei to see that Gai was on his third glass of Sake. He was surprised to see that he hadn't gotten drunk yet, he was still normal as the twins watch him closely. Another fire had erupted and people weren't paying attention as they should have when the stove was on. Naruto had left his apron on the stove and it had caught fire, Gaara was angry.

"Gaara, it's only a piece of meat! Why beat yourself up over it?!?!"

"If you knew what I was going through...Then you would know that I'm...Starving!" Gaara growled as he walked over to the other grill. "You left your apron on the stove!"

"Well, that was an accident! I had to do something and I had to leave it there!"

"Well, the idiot burned dinner..." Sasuke began. "You were supposed to be watching it..."

"Since when is everything my fault?!?!" Naruto yelled and got in Sasuke face. "I bet you burned something too! I was only gone five minutes!"

Lee continued to watch Gai carefully, Lai knew he was concerned if he got drunk but he had never seen Gai drink so hard in his life. Too much was a bad thing and Gai didn't seem to notice it, Kakashi quietly snickered as his language began to slur and he began to not make sense. Neji thought it was pathetic and Lee ran to his side and gave him the sake.

"Lee, I don't drink...I don't intend to for right now..." Neji put it back on the table as Gai fell over made the bottle smash. "It's offical, Gai-Sensei is now drunk."

"W-What a night...Kakashi...hiccup What...a...a night..." Gai began to roll around, Kakashi began to snicker at the sight of him. "Wait...I-I'm not...I don't know where I am..."

"Gai, get away from me...This is too close..." Gai grabbed Kakashi as he laughed and tripped over again. "I knew I should of taken the drink away from you..."

"Gai-Sensei! You are always telling me and Lai not to...You broke the rules!" Lee looked at Lai as he snickered and laughed, Lee got angry. "Put him in a room! He is drunk in public!"

"At least the cops aren't around, since the sign does say: "No alcohol on campgrounds" Lai put another arm around Gai as Lee helped him back to his room. "He's moving too much!"

"Lai-san! You are doing it wrong! He can not walk that way!" Lee and Lai began to try and make Gai walk as he tripped again and threw up on the meat. Kakashi fell to the ground laughing as Gai began running into everything he saw, it was sight to see.

All the other students saw the full moon and thought Gai was more crazy tonight because of it. He finally sat down and drooled, Lai began videotaping the whole thing so it could be shown Comedy Night when they got back to Konoha. Who knew Gai could drink so hard, everyone thought he was the type of person that rarely drank.

"Wait, will he have a hangover?" asked Lee. "What is a hangover?"

"Oh Lee, it's when someone like Gai is drunk and the next day they have hell..." Kakashi snickered, he wasn't supposed to but it was pretty funny. "You'll hear it all tommorow..."

"G-Give me another...drink!..." Gai slured, it was terrible. "One more round of sake..."

"You'll be in the hopsital by the time you have another one..." Kakashi warned, he began to snicker out of control and fell to the ground laughing again. "Who knew Gai could get so drunk!"

"One...One...more round of sake!...One...more round of Sake!"

"That is it, you are going to be bed, Gai-Sensei!" Lee carried him into the house as he closed the door. "He can be drunk in there, I do not want him carrying on out here..."

"Lee! I was filming him!" Lai growled, he cut the tape off and stopped. "Oh well, I can film the hangover tommrow...He'll be pissed..."

Kakashi still laughed on the ground as another fire broke out and Kiba and Shikamaru began arguing over who left the stove on and who one their videogame on the Playstation 2 that Sasuke had brought, it was just too bad that the system fried and blew pieces to the celing causing Sasuke to be very angry and he requested another one to be brought to him.

"You guys can just stop! You guys played that thing for over 48 hours! That's why it's ruined!" Sasuke growled and sighed. " Do you know how much those things cost around here?!?!"

"Well, maybe if Shikamaru wasn't such a sore loser we wouldn't be arguing right now!" Kiba yelled. "Admit it, I won you in that car came!"

"Kiba, you did terrible on all the laps! Plus, you did it the easy way by making your hyperspeed go up to crash me! That's cheating in my book!. "

Sasuke pasued, he couldn't believe this. "Now what? It'll cost a fortune to have it repaired..."

Sasuke had learned a hard lesson on bring things to camp. The valubles should be left at home and not brought to a place you know game freaks are going to ruin things. At least his games were in condition, if not he would have lost it by now. The games were expensive too.

X X X

Gai woke up to the nightstand as he felt his head. He felt like he had been hit by a truck, he couldn't even remember what happened last night. Lee stood by his doorway and brought him tea as he looked at everything blankly, he was in more pain than usual and laid back down.

He was having his first hangover after drinking Sake, he probably wouldn't touch it again.

"Lee, what happened last night?"

"You were drunk, Gai-Sensei. You had too much to drink..." Gai gave him a fierce stare. "It is the truth, ask Lai...He has it on camera.."

"That's a lie, I didn't have too much to drink! I drank in moderation!" Gai obviously couldn't remember the incidents of last night. "I was perfectly fine, ask Kakashi!"

"He was laughing the entire night watching you act up..."

"Lee, I was fine. I wasn't drunk, I know I wasn't drunk.."

Gai went to get up as he ran to the bathroom to puke, these were all the signs of a hangover. Lee checked on his tea as he poured it and gave Gai-Sensei it. He felt terrible and worst of all he couldn't torture the students today, he would have to remain in bed.

"I feel so sick, tell Kakashi to take over for me..." Gai felt his head. "God, when did I start getting headaches that were this bad?"

"It is called a hangover, Gai-Sensei." Lee replied. "You had too much poison to drink..."

"Lee! For the last time, I was sober...Not drunk! Sake is not poison!"

"Not if you drink it too much, that is what you did..."

"I had only two drinks, stop making up lies!"

"You had four including one shot we couldn't get you away from, you overdid it..."

Gai groaned in pain. "I'm not going to argue, my head is killing me...I'm going back to bed.."

Lee still wondered why Gai had chosen Sake to drink that night. Now he was paying for it the hard way around. Lai began had been filming him since Lee went in there to break the news of what happened last night, Gai fell back in bed and began to close his eyes as Lee took off his covers to see a very outraged Gai-Sensei.

"You brat! I told you I don't feel good and you keep bothering me!" Gai got up, Lee snickered. "This isn't a joke Lee, I feel like puking again."

"If you are this way, you have a hangover..." Gai stopped and looked at him. "Gai-Sensei, you have all the signs of it..."

"Lee, if I ever...hear that again..." Gai began, he faced him. "I wasn't...drunk...Now drop it!"

"Fine, you will regret it on Comedy night...You were not sober and you broke the rules!"

Lai snickered as he continued filming and watching Gai act up. He quickly shut off his camera as he saw Gai go outside to where he was and smiled weakly, Gai looked at him and glared.

"Let me guess, you're going to say the same thing as your brother aren't you?"

"Well, you were...Everyone saw you, I even have it on..." Gai stopped Lai as he paused,

Lee got in his face. "See? See? I have three close witnesses and everyone else..."

Gai couldn't believe it and went back into the house as he tripped on the stairs and fell down, he closed the door as Lee and Lai busted out with laughter. This was the funniest thing they had seen all camp season, Gai would've been laughing too but he wasn't totally back to his normal self.

There was only six weeks left of camp and people were marking down their calanders. Some couldn't wait to go back to Konoha and resume training again. The bad thing was, the computers had all crashed and now they didn't have anymore entertainment for the last six weeks.

**That's Chapter 4, Please R&R**.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5- "Camp Gone Wrong"**

Another X was put on the calander. It was almost two and half weeks until everyone could go home and go back to training shortly after. Some of the ninja's were to the point where boredom became an emotion or it became an everday emotion and for some it was an every two hour emotion. With that being said, most likely everyone just wanted to leave except Naruto and Rock Lee who were high off of camping like they were on crack.

"Aw, it's only two and half weeks! We'll make it!" Sasuke was about ready to punch him, how could he go on like that? "What? We will!"

Sasuke glared. "You're either on two things: crack or a bunch of drugs mixed together!"

"I'm not on drugs! Rock Lee is the same way!"

Sakura sighed. "Oh, here were go again, Naruto! I'm sick of camping, we do a lot of the same things everyday!"

"No, we don't, and I'm not on crack!"

Sasuke sighed. "If you love it so much...Then, live here."

"I'm not doing that! I want to live in a house!"

Rock Lee was up on the roof jumping cabins until he caught a tree and fell into the dirtpile and cut his knee. Rock Lee was acting a bit more daring than usual and was climbing everything in sight, everyone thought Gai would put him in his place but he was getting drunk again for the third time. He just couldn't leave the sake alone, Kakashi worried that he would have to lose the bet due to homesickness.

He walked over to Naruto and tried to convince him to get Gai-Sensei to let them go home early. He flatly refused. "Kakashi-Sensei, you said that you didn't want to lose your bet!"

"I know, but I'm getting tired...uh, of...living in the wilderness now.."

"What?!?! You all are boring, it's better than doing nothing at all!"

Sasuke jumped on Naruto. "Shut-up! We all didn't want to be here, I just want pack and leave."

Naruto turned to Lai. "Well, I see that you're brother's having a good time...Why aren't you?"

"Damn it, Naruto! I'm different than Lee! We're all bored, it's time to go back home!"

Naruto crossed his arms, "We're not goin' home! We should wait the two and half weeks!"

Sasuke finally lost his nerve and smacked Naruto over the head with a frying pan and he was knocked out. They could finally get some peace without Naruto's whining and complaining, Lee jumped off another cabin and tripped into a ditch that was almost ten feet down. He kept trying to get out until he fell asleep and remained in the ditch.

Lai ran to the other side, "Aren't we going to do something? Lee's stuck in the ditch!"

Everyone began walking away as Sasuke looked back, "I don't want these two idiots acting up and both of them deserve it!

"He'll never get out! He'll be left there for days!"

Sasuke sighed angerily, "...Gai doesn't care, he's so wasted that he has no idea where he is..."

Lai looked back and shrugged, "Well, I guess I have no problem with it."

Everyone began walking away as Naruto and Lee continued to sleep as everyone walked over to Shikamaru and Kiba as they built a bonfire and had some grenades ready to be tested out. It was a horrible idea to do but there was no choice due to boredom and they needed some action which they weren't getting enough of.

Kakashi knew it was a bad thing waiting to happen and blamed Gai's bad karma for all the misfortunes they kept having and it was about to get worse. The grenades blew up as Gai ran toward the fire and jumped in it, he was on fire as Kakashi ran toward a hose and began spraying him until he fell down out of fatigue, Kakashi sighed as he went back to reading.

_"Anymore of these stupid stunts and I'm going home_..." thought Kakashi, _'I'm going to have to destroy the sake...' _

Kiba and Shikamaru cracked up as Gai recovered and began running around again, it seemed thar everything with this camp was making a huge turnaround as the weeks went on. The computers still weren't fixed, the salltalite dish broke because of Naruto, Gai broke the fridge when he was trying to move it, and cabins were now a mess.

How much longer were they going to take of this? Not many were going to make it if all these disasters kept happening and if Naruto kept insisting on staying here forever. The only thing left to do after all this was go on a hike and do exploring which everyone did. The only thing that happened was that Shikamaru fell in a ditch and was as stuck as Lee.

"You know what...I'm really starting to hate camping..." Shikamaru sighed, "I say that we call it quits in a week..."

Sasuke sighed, "I still can't forgive the both of you after destroying my Playstation 2. Without it, everything's boring and all I do is draw Itachi being stabbed by knives..."

"Kiba's the one that screwed up..."

Kiba growled, "Hey! I can't take all the blame you were playing it too, it wasn't my idea to play it for 48 hours!"

Shikamaru looked at him, "Got any other plans to get me out this ditch?!?!

Before Kiba was turning around to leave he fell in the ditch with Shikamaru as they fell on top of eachother and began rolling around. Now the both of them were stuck.

"Alright! Who pushed me in?!?!" yelled Kiba, "I know one of you did it!"

Sasuke shook his head as everyone began walking away from the both of them. How could any of them keep going?

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've had a lot of things to do. That's Chapter 5. Please R&R.**


End file.
